eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1777 (17 May 1999)
Synopsis Ricky and Bianca move into the Vic but Bianca makes it clear that she isn't happy. Bianca is feeling the strain now that she realises she's staying in Tiffany's old room. Not only that but she's just returned from visiting Alan and Carol who are going through a bad patch. And to make matters worse she spies her arch enemy Natalie out of the window. How long has she been in Walford? The lads seem to have their fair share of problems today. An electricity bill means that they'll have to take on another lodger; not a fantastic prospect when the house is a mess and Matt is moody. Lenny discovers that Mick is looking for somewhere to stay and asks him whether he wants to move into the lads house. Matt confronts Lisa about his pitch but she says she had no choice but to offer it to someone else - it's his own fault if he can't get his act together and get out of bed on time these days! Steve catches up with Matt and asks him whether he wants some more DJ'ing work at the club. Matt is horrified that Steve can think about work at a time like this! Teresa tracks down Matt - she's been worried about his strange behaviour at the moment. Teresa talks to Matt - she knows something is the matter - and guesses that it has something to do with this "ex-girlfriend" called Saskia. Peggy and Frank return from their honeymoon. Peggy looks forward to babysitting Courtney, something which Jamie seems to have done quite a bit of recently. Peggy and Frank agree to move into Tiffany's old room to save Bianca some heart-ache. There is a close call when Jamie turns his back and Courtney almost injures herself with the iron. He's very apologetic and Phil says he won't tell Grant about the incident. Peggy is angry that Josie has quit her job while she was on her honeymoon. "Why don't you ask your new family to pitch in?" Grant counters, meaning the Butchers. Beppe has been ill all night - 'Nonna's salami! Rosa realises that she's falsely accused Mick of giving Nicky food poisoning at Sonia's party. Bianca catches Natalie talking to Ricky - she doesn't hear however that she has only innocently told him her true feelings for Barry. Bianca confides in Peggy - Natalie is back so why hasn't anyone told her? Bianca confronts Natalie: stay away from my husband. But Natalie isn't going to be spoken to like that: she's not leaving the square and Bianca better grow up and face that fact. Credits Main cast *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Sid Owen as Ricky *Mike Reid as Frank *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Ross Kemp as Grant *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Desune Coleman as Lenny *Sylvester Williams as Mick *Joe Absolom as Matthew *Martin Kemp as Steve *Leila Birch as Teresa *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Michael Greco as Beppe *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Tony Caunter as Roy *Troy Titus-Adams as Nina *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes